1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a plasma display device and, more particularly, to a plasma display device having an improved structure that prevents interconnect wiring which transmits a driving signal from breaking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display devices are flat display devices which displays images using gas discharge, and have excellent performance in terms of display capacity, brightness, contrast, afterimage, viewing angle, etc. In addition, plasma display devices can be made slim and large and thereby have been touted as the next generation of flat display devices.
A plasma display device includes a plasma display panel (PDP) which acts as an image display unit. The plasma display device also includes a chassis base which is combined with the PDP. Discharge occurring in the PDP and chassis base generates heat during operation of the plasma display device, and this can cause thermal deformation. Since the PDP and the chassis base have different degrees of thermal expansion, bending deformation can occur, and this bending deformation can cause breaking of interconnect wiring connected to the PDP and extending to circuit boards which provide power to the PDP, and to other electrical elements necessary for high definition and high resolution performance of the plasma display device.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution to the problem of breaking of the interconnect wiring in a plasma display device.